$9e + 5f - 3g + 6 = -3f + 10g - 9$ Solve for $e$.
Answer: Combine constant terms on the right. $9e + 5f - 3g + {6} = -3f + 10g - {9}$ $9e + 5f - 3g = -3f + 10g - {15}$ Combine $g$ terms on the right. $9e + 5f - {3g} = -3f + {10g} - 15$ $9e + 5f = -3f + {13g} - 15$ Combine $f$ terms on the right. $9e + {5f} = -{3f} + 13g - 15$ $9e = -{8f} + 13g - 15$ Isolate $e$ ${9}e = -8f + 13g - 15$ $e = \dfrac{ -8f + 13g - 15 }{ {9} }$